


flowers

by svalinn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M, hinata doesn't appear much too, i don't know why i did this, i'm a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svalinn/pseuds/svalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Kenma,” Kuroo said one day, mouth full of cereal. “When’s this game come out anyway?”</p><p>“Next week, Monday. Don’t talk with your mouth full, Tetsurou, that’s disgusting.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	flowers

**Author's Note:**

> this is 0% my fault also i'm sorry

_“Hey Kenma,” Kuroo said one day, mouth full of cereal. “When’s this game come out anyway?”_

_  
“Next week, Monday. Don’t talk with your mouth full, Tetsurou, that’s disgusting.”_

 

 

It’s 3am, it’s cold, and Kuroo thinks he can see snow beginning to fall.

 

  
Kenma likes snow, he muses, hands in his pockets.  
There’s no one else on the cold pavement where Kuroo is standing. He breathes in the chilly winter air, nose and cheeks tinted red.

  
Kuroo decides he doesn’t really mind winter.

 

 **

 

He still remembers when he bought Kenma flowers for the first time.

  
They were sunflowers, because Kuroo didn’t have enough money for the roses.

  
Kenma had said he didn’t mind and just squeezed Kuroo’s hand tighter.

  
Kuroo had fallen so hard he had never been able to get up again.

 

 **

 

Kenma likes this game a lot, Kuroo notes, stepping out of the store clutching the small game case. It looked like just another RPG game, the ones Kenma always had, but Kuroo had caught Kenma on the official site of this game too often. He didn’t need to say anything for Kuroo to know.

  
 _Kenma’s going to be so happy_ , was the last thought his head processed before everything went black.

* * *

 

 

Kuroo’s been at the hospital for a few days now. He can’t really move, and his whole body feels numb, but Kenma visits him every day so he tells himself that it’s not really that bad.

  
It hurts when Kuroo speaks, but he still tries for Kenma. Kenma always ends up talking more than Kuroo, though, his voice soft and gentle.

  
(It’s lulled Kuroo to sleep more times than he can count.)

  
Kuroo notices that the grip Kenma has on his hand gets tighter every day when he comes to visit, but he never says anything about it.

  
(It couldn’t really have much siginificance, after all. Kenma’s with him, and that’s enough.)

 

“The doctors said I’ll probably be out in a few days, but I probably won’t ever be able to play volleyball and stuff ever again.” Kenma watches as Kuroo’s eyes crinkle and the corners of his mouth turn upwards.

  
He’s never seen a more fabricated smile in his life.

  
“I’ll be okay, Kozume, don’t worry about me.”

  
He stays quiet, lacing his and Kuroo’s fingers together. For once, he’s desperately hoping that for once in his life, Kuroo Tetsurou is right.

* * *

 

Kuroo was Kenma’s wings. Kuroo helped Kenma soar; he helped Kenma glide far above the clouds.

  
(Kenma was the anchor to Kuroo’s wings—he kept Kuroo grounded, no matter how high or far he flew.)

  
Kenma feels like his feet have been permanently stapled to the ground now.

  
Kuroo passed away this morning, and Kenma’s chest aches.

  
He misses being above the clouds.

 

 

* * *

 

Sometimes Shouyou comes to check up on him, and they play video games together.

  
It doesn’t feel right, without Kuroo’s usual quips and comments.

  
It feels strange, playing without Kuroo there to throw him tips over his shoulder, or hug him from behind and complain about Kenma spending too much time on his games.

  
(Kenma never completes any of his video games again.)

* * *

 

Kenma still visits Kuroo every day. He buys sunflowers, because the roses are too expensive, and because they were Kuroo’s favourite.

  
He never knew why Kuroo loved sunflowers so much.

  
(Kuroo never told Kenma that he loved sunflowers because they reminded him of Kenma.)

  
Kenma always keeps two or three sunflowers in his room now, and never forgets to water or replace them.

  
He notices how similar to the sun they look.

  
_Must be why they’re called sunflowers._

 

 **

 

Shouyou is Kenma’s sun, but Kuroo was his whole universe.

  
He saw stars and galaxies in Kuroo’s eyes.

  
(What do people even do, when they’re left universe-less?)

 

 **

 

A few seconds could make a big difference, Kenma thinks.

  
Maybe if Kuroo forgot to set his alarm, or if he helped a cat down from a tree, or if Bokuto had texted him asking to borrow his skateboard.

  
What angers Kenma the most, though, is that fact that Kuroo could have lived so easily. He could still be alive, he could still be here to chide Kenma about health, he could still be here to give him snide comments, he could still be here complaining about Bokuto taking too many selfies with his phone.

  
He misses Kuroo.

* * *

 

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,” Kenma hears his own voice crack.

  
He knows he doesn’t have that great of a singing voice, but Kuroo had always told him that he loved it, so it’s the least Kenma could do right now.

  
_“Please don’t take my sunshine away.”_

  
Fresh sunflowers are laid at Kuroo’s grave every day without fail.

 

 

(Kenma still remembers when Kuroo bought him flowers for the first time.  
They were sunflowers, because the roses were always expensive.)


End file.
